El Chapulin Colorado (The Red Grasshopper)
|-|Live Action = |-|Animated Series = Summary El Chapulín Colorado (English:The Red Grasshopper) is a Superhero Mexican television series. It was created by Roberto Gómez Bolaños (Chespirito), a Mexican Writer and TV producer. The show is incredibly enduring as it still is constantly re-run, and have won back some of his popularity in several countries such as Colombia, where it has aired in competition with The Simpsons (which has a character based on him). The show's success was largely due to the fact that it embodied many aspects of Latin and Mexican culture, while making a critique on the unrealistic, under the sheets of a bed or the like. He would be immediately recognized (regardless of the time or place—one episode took place in the Planet Venus, for example) causing him to boast, only to stumble and fall right away. Chapulín is believed by people to be a great superhero and did try his best to help, and all his adventures ended well. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, higher with Squeaky Mallet | At least 8-B, higher with Squeaky Mallet. Name: El Chapulín Colorado. Origin: Chespirito (Verse) Gender: Male. Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Superhero Powers and Abilities: |-|Live Action=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight (With Jetpack), Expert Hammer Wielder, Camouflage, Electro-Magnetism, Enhanced Senses (With Little Vinyl Antennae), Self-Sustenance (Type 1; Can survive in the vacuum of space), Stealth Mastery, Sizeshifting (With Tinyish Pills), Small Size (Type 1), Summoning (Squeaky Mallet), Paralysis Inducement (Via The Paralyzing Horn), Teleportation, Time Travel, Time Manipulation (He can advance the time of the world), A lot of good luck, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Multilingual, Small-Scale Reality Warping, Statistics Amplification (With Hyper-Speed Antennaes), Toon Force, Resistance to Electric Attacks |-|Animated Series=Same as before with Resistance to Blue Flames and Heat Manipulation Attack Potency: Wall level (The Chapulin Colorado was able to match and surpass opponents physically stronger than him. El Chapulin threw the Matafacil with enough force to cross a wall. ), higher with Squeaky Mallet | At least City Block level (Can fight against people who are able to harm him) Speed: At least Supersonic travel speed and reactions (Capable of dodge bullets without enhancing himself, deflecting shots with his Squeaky Mallet), higher with Ultra Speed boost | At least Supersonic+ travel, attack and reactions speed (Scaling from Lagartosaurus who was capable to catch combat jets on mid air ). Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman | At least Superhuman. Striking Strength: Wall Class, higher with Squeaky Mallet | At least City Block Class, higher with Squeaky Mallet. Durability: Wall level (Chapulin Colorado survived the explosion of a gas cylinder that destroyed a room and made him cross a concrete wall , he also survived this explosion and this similar one ) | At least City Block level (Survived Lagartosaurus power flame without serious injuries) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: # Squeaky Mallet # Little Vinyl Antennae # Tinyish Pills # The Paralyzing Horn Intelligence: Usually he makes some awkward movements and is not taken as a threat by its enemies. But when the situation requires it, El Chapulin Colorado can behave seriously using all its powers and advantages over the weaknesses of the enemy. El Chapulin is multilingual, he can understand and speak any language of the universe. Weaknesses: People take advantage of his nobility and he makes some mistakes when he goes to fight. Feats: * He can dodge bullets casually by walking. * He can survive being crushed by hundreds of tons of weight. * He can teleport between planets such as Venus. * He can advance or delay the time of the world. * He can travel through time and alter matter and reality in itself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Squeaky Mallet= |-|Tinyish Pills= |-|The Paralyzing Horn= |-|Back Breaker= |-|Karate Hit= |-|Super Speed= *'Squeaky Mallet', also known as Marreta Biônica (Bionic Hammer), is Chapulín's primary weapon. It is a red and yellow hammer, which not only pulverizes his enemies, but also faithfully returns to his hands with a simple whistle, like a boomerang or Thor's Mjolnir. *'Little Vinyl Antennae:' are two red and yellow antennae on the top of the hero's hood. The antennae are connected directly to his body's nervous system, allowing him to have direct control of its powers, including: detect presence of criminals and dangerous situations in general, decode and translate various languages and secret codes, capture readings of toxic or hazardous materials, receive requests for help and activate special electronic bio-resources in the Chapulín's body. The latter allows Chapulín to activate his Antenitas de Alta Velocidad (High-Speed Antennaes), dramatically increasing his speed and allowing him to fight on equal terms with fast foes (to the point of casually deflecting bullets). *'Tinyish Pills:' are special pills that, when swallowed by Chapulín, reduce him to a size of about 20 cm tall to pick enemies off guard or to access hard-to-reach locations. The effects of the pill last an average of 10 minutes, and at the end of time Chapolin returns to his normal size. A common joke on the show is that Chapulín's enemies often insinuate that the use of this equipment makes no difference at all, in allusion to the hero's short stature in his normal size (for example, when he explained the use of the pills to his nemesis Tripaseca before using it, he sarcastically remarked: "Well, then you should already have taken one of those, Chapulin!"). *'The Paralyzing Horn' is a bicycle horn that, when aimed at a person or object and sounded once, would freeze it immediately in mid-air. Sounding the horn twice makes the frozen person or object free again. Another running joke on the show is the lack of mastery of Chapulín with this weapon, which is usually activated in the worst possible time and embarrasses both the hero and his allies. *'Ability to Fly:' In the various of the episodes in which the chapulin fights against the karateka with which they wanted to marry the Japanese, it is seen as the Chapulin becomes completely vertical in the air and then go speed towards its enemy And be able to hit it. *'Teleportation:' There are several episodes, in which it is seen that the Chapulin gets into a box, barrel, dead box, etc. and then appears by entering through the door or coming out of another box. *'Radial Frequency:' With its vinyl antennas, the Chapulin Colorado can transmit on any frequency, AM or FM, this is stated in the chapter in which the astronauts are on the planet Venus, where the girls (Florinda Meza and Marie Antoinette de las Nieves) Say everything in Venusian (all with the vowel U) *'Super Reflexes:' Several episodes show the Chapulin in the middle of a shooting and with strange movements falls to the ground. Then comes the lady thinking that is dead and textually the Chapulin says: "dodge the bullets". *'Plurilingual:' Can understand and speak any language of the universe. Said in the episode "Sanson stayed pelon" *'Bamboozle:' With a doll similar to him. *'Camouflage:' Can go unnoticed by just putting on a small mustache. Key: Live Action | Animated Gallery Others Notable Victories: Robert E. O. Speedwagon (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Robert E. O. Speedwagon's Profile (Speed was equalized. El Chapulin has only the Squeaky Mallet. Both were Bloodlusted.) Spider-Man (The Amazing Spider-Man) Spider-Man's Profile (9-B versions were used, Speed was equalized) Zohan Dvir (You Don't Mess with the Zohan) Zohan's Profile (9-B versions were used.) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Reality Warpers Category:Summoners Category:Time Travelers Category:Size-Shifters Category:Flight Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Probability Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Camouflage Users Category:Time Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Hammer Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Chespirito Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8